


Bribery via Cat

by bacillus_spenceris



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacillus_spenceris/pseuds/bacillus_spenceris
Summary: Sebastian has not figured out how to use the internet. Therefore, Ciel has the power of the internet on his side.I’m not sure what I just wrote.





	Bribery via Cat

**Ciel:** I want something sweet

**Sebastian:** It is nearly dinner, my lord.

**Ciel:** SO?!?

**Sebastian:** Eating more sweets would further spoil your appetite. I suggest busying yourself with other activities so that you might forget your cravings.

**Ciel:** I don’t care. Just bring me a slice of cake or something

**Ciel:** [cat54.png]

**Sebastian:** Yes, my lord.


End file.
